


Holding Out For a Hero

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: M/M, They’re so in love it’s ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: It started out as a joke. As a way to be sarcastic with Dakota. “My hero.” He would say with a roll of his eyes.





	Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



> This is all priestlyislove’s fault. 💖

It started out as a joke. As a way to be sarcastic with Dakota. “My hero.” He would say with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Dakota saves him a corn dog so he wouldn’t forget to eat lunch again? “My hero.” He said with a soft smile as he accepted the deep fried food. 

 

Cav not realizing just how cold it was outside and Dakota grabbing his extra coat from the car. A future coat that was lined with future technology to keep the wearer toasty warm. “My hero.” He stammered out, his teeth chattering while he waited to get warm. The red on his cheeks most definitely not from the frigid temperatures. 

 

Over the course of their partnerships he had realized he meant it less as sarcasms but more of a term of endearment. He was falling for his own personal hero, Vinnie Dakota. 

 

“Here Cav.” He was jolted from his train of thought as Dakota placed a mug in front of him, Vinnie taking the spot next to him. 

 

Cav smiled as he took the cup in hand, not even realizing when he spoke, “My hero.” Dakota blushed and looked away and Cav pretended that the action didn’t make his heart ache. 

 

They were silent, a comfortable silence but still, Cav didn’t know if the tension he felt in the air was just his own, or something else entirely. 

 

Dakota was the first to break it, “You say it a lot, ya know.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “My hero.” He expanded, just in case Cav hadn’t followed his train of thought. It was a bad habit, Cav told him many times to talk in complete sentences. So he made the attempt, but Cav usually caught on sooner or later. 

  
  


Cav looked away, not quite sure where the conversation was heading, and not quite sure if he wanted to know the destination. Dakota continued. 

 

“It’s nice.” Dakota added on, they made eye contact and they both looked away with dusted cheeks, “Makes me feel like I’m actually doing something productive. So uh. Thanks.” His hand reached out tentatively and rested on top of Cavendish’s.

 

Cav smiled at him, this was ok. “You’re welcome, my hero.” And Dakota smiled wide and Cav felt himself fall deeper in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment/kudos feed my soul.


End file.
